A Diffrent Life
by ZARAelizabeth
Summary: If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die but real love is forever. How do the DiNozzo's cope when they loose the one person who could always hold their family together?
1. Chapter 1

_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal._

Jethro Gibbs looked at the coffin in front of him. He honestly never thought he would see the coffin for the women who had become like a daughter to him, this quick. The coffin was simple. Just the way she would have wanted it. Gibbs watched as they began folding up the two flags that were on the coffin.

Gibbs could still remember the day he received the call. He was sitting with Jennifer Sheppard, his girlfriend, watching a movie when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. _DiNozzo, Tony_. He picked up his phone and all he got were two words. '_Ziva's dead'. _That's all it took to turn his senior field agents life upside down.

Tony and Ziva had been married for 10 and had five beautiful kids. Jakob was 9, Olivia 7, Samuel 4 and their twins Ayla and Pippa were just 7 months old. Ayla and Pippa would never know their mum while Sam would not remember much of her.

Two of the agents that had been helping fold the two flags, the Israeli flag and the American flag, each walked towards one of the oldest DiNozzo kids and handed them each a flag. Olivia was handed the Israeli flag and Jakob was handed the American flag. The two kids saluted the agents and took the flags.

Tony was so proud of his kids, especially with how they were handling their mum's funeral. He couldn't believe how calm and collected they seemed to be. Tony knew that they were a lot like Ziva as they tried to hide their emotions, which most of the time they were successful with but when he saw his baby girl after Ziva died his heart broke.

Olivia had witnessed her mother be murdered in front of her and he knew that she was going to have nightmares for a lot longer to come. The poor thing could barely sleep for an hour without having a nightmare. She slept in Tony and Ziva's bed with the other DiNozzo children as they couldn't yet sleep in their own rooms.

Ziva's husky, Tishler, would curl up with them on the bed as well. Since Ziva died all Tishler wanted to do was curl up on the couch where Ziva would normally sit and sleep. Tony didn't really blame her though. Tishler was Ziva's dog so it was understandable that she too would be grieving for Ziva.

After the flags had been given to Liv and Jake it was time for everyone to step forward and place a rose on Ziva's coffin. The DiNozzo kids went first with Tony following, who was holding Ayla. Eli David went next, who was holding Pippa. The NCIS gang went next with everybody else following.

The DiNozzo's got on quiet well with Eli David. As soon as he found out Ziva had fallen in love while in America he released her from Mossad and she became a NCIS Agent. Eli still kept in contact with his daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren and often visited them. He loved Ziva and was devastated when he found out his last remaining child, had died.

Tony, Eli, Jakob, Olivia, Samuel, Ayla, Pippa, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, Tim, Ducky and Palmer all watched as Ziva's coffin was lowered into the ground. For the first time since he saw his broken daughter and murdered wife, Tony let a few tears slide down his cheeks.

Liv let her tears flow freely and Jake wrapped his arm around his little sister. He himself had tears in his eyes. Liv wrapped her arm around Sam, who like Jake and Liv had tears running down their cheeks. Tony placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. Ayla and Pippa were both asleep. They were a family and Tony was going to make sure it stayed that way.

-NCIS-

It had been a month since Ziva had died and Team Gibbs had caught the bastard that had killed her and he was going away for life. Tony had not had much to do with the case as he was spending most of his time with his kids. Eli had stayed and helped with the investigation and helped Tony with the kids.

Jenny had called Tony into the office saying she had a job proposal knowing that the DiNozzo family were not coping well living in Washington where there were so many memories of Ziva. Jenny knew of Tony's family in Melbourne, Australia and had done a little digging.

Tony walked into Jenny's office and sat down on the couches with Jenny.

"Tony, I know that things are pretty hard for you at the minute here in Washington and I have done a bit of digging and know that there is currently a job going in Melbourne as the Head of NCIS Victoria and thought about giving you the job," Jenny said.

"It's a desk job," Tony stated. Jenny nodded.

"Yes but you can go out with the Major Crimes Squad whenever you want and doing a desk job gives you flexible hours which means you can spend more time with your kids," Jenny said.

"I would have to talk to the kids," Tony said. Jenny nodded. "When do you need to know by?" Tony asked.

"As soon as possible. I can let you have my office if you want to talk to them now," Jenny said. Tony nodded. Yes. Jenny nodded and walked out and got the DiNozzo children before going and standing with Gibbs who was standing in the bullpen.

"Do you think he will take the job?" Jenny asked Gibbs.

"Honestly I do," Gibbs said.

"Your gut?" Jenny asked. Gibbs nodded.

"That and I think it's what's right for him and the kids. Even if they come back I just think they need to get away for a while," Gibbs said. Jenny nodded.

"He has family there so that will help," Jenny said. Gibbs nodded.

"I'm going for coffee," Gibbs said. Jenny nodded and sat down on Gibbs' desk. It wasn't long for Tony and the kids emerged from Jenny's office. Jenny stood up and watched as Tony and the kids walked down the stairs and into the bullpen. Tony walked over to Jenny and handed over his badge and gun.

"I'm going to take it," Tony said. "I think we need to just get away for a while and Madi, Isabella, Danno and Tess live over there so I think it will be good to catch up with them more often," Tony said. Jenny nodded. Danny, Isabella and Tess were Tony's brother and sisters and Madi was his step sister.

Tessa was a personal trainer, Isabella was a doctor and Danno or Danny worked with the FBI. Madi was an elite netballer playing for the Melbourne Vixens and Australia. They never got to see each other much as they were all really busy but now that Tony was moving to Melbourne they would be able to see each other more.

-NCIS-

A week later the DiNozzo house was packed up and shifted to Melbourne. Tony and the kids were staying with Isabella until they could find a place of their own. Isabella was lucky that she had a fairly big place otherwise space could have become a problem.

Tony didn't have to start work for 3 months and it was the start of Summer holidays so the kids didn't have school for another 5 and a half weeks. The DiNozzo family were going to spend the day looking for a new house to live in. The 3 older kids were all excited to be looking for a new house.

Tess had no clients so she was going to help her brother and nieces and nephews find the perfect house for them. James and Isabella were going to join them as well but unfortunately they were on call. Madi was hoping to join them as well but didn't know if she had training all day.

The DiNozzo spent all morning shopping for a house but didn't find anything big enough for them all to have their own room. They stopped at a small cafe for lunch where they met up with Madi, Isabella and Danny. After lunch they continued looking.

They pulled up to look at the last house on their list. It was a massive two storey house. There were 9 bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms. It was spacious and had a massive backyard where the kids and their dog Tishler could run around in. There was a pool which just completed the house.

Tony looked at each of his kids as they looked through the house. They had massive smiles on their faces. He looked at Madi, Danny and Isabella who were laughing with the kids exploring the house. He was about to go back down stairs when his phone rang.

_Eli David_

"Hey Eli," Tony said.

"Anthony. How are things?" Eli asked.

"Things have been good. We are actually looking at houses," Tony said.

"Yes I know. Are you looking at the last house the realtor took you too?" Eli asked.

"Well actually, yes we are. Why?" Tony asked.

"It is yours," Eli said.

"Wait what?" Tony asked.

"It is your house. It is the least I can do for you and the children," Eli said.

"Eli you didn't have to do that," Tony said.

"But I did. It is already yours and I have sent a Mossad team to deliver your furniture. Please do not argue Anthony. It is yours. Enjoy it," Eli said.

"Eli, I really don't know what to say. Thank-you so much. The kids will love it," Tony said.

"You are welcome Anthony. I will see you soon with the Mossad team," Eli said. Tony smiled.

"Thank-you Eli. I will see you soon," Tony said as they said goodbye and hung up. Grace, Madi, James, the kids and the realtor walked to where Tony was standing.

"Daddy I like this house," Liv said with a smile. Tony laughed.

"Well that's good then because I was just talking to your Saba and he said we now own this house," Tony said.

"Really?" Samuel asked. Tony nodded. The kids ran out into the backyard through the sliding doors. Tony laughed. Madi looked at Tony.

"Eli brought this for you?" Madi asked shocked. Tony nodded.

"He just rang and said that he brought this house for us and that there would be a team of Mossad officers bringing our furniture here and that he would see us soon," Tony said.

"Wow. He must have really loved Ziva," Tess said. Tony nodded.

"I think because she was his last remaining child. He said at the funeral he wants to be a part of the kids' lives," Tony said.

"Well is he?" Danny asked. Tony nodded.

"I can't deny him of not seeing his grandchildren and plus they love him and he has changed so much towards Ziva and the kids," Tony said.

"Okay so you can move in here as soon as you want. The paperwork has all been taken care of by Mr. David," the realtor said.

"It's pronounced Dah-Veed," Tony said kindly.

"Oh really?" the realtor asked. Tony nodded.

"He lives in Israel," Tony said. The realtor nodded.

"Okay so it is all sorted out and like I said you can move in as soon as you want. Here are the keys," the realtor said as she handed Tony over the keys. Tony thanked her and took the keys. The realtor left and then Tony decided to take them all out for tea. He rounded his kids up and they went to a restaurant and had a beautiful meal.

-NCIS-

6 YEARS LATER

Tony rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 7:30am. He slowly got out of bed and headed towards the shower. After he had had his shower he walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast. He made pancakes and put them on the kitchen table and put some fruit on the table.

It didn't take long before 15 year old Jake, 12 year old Olivia, 10 year old Samuel and 6 year old twins Ayla and Pippa were coming downstairs ready for breakfast. They all sat around the kitchen table and happily ate their breakfast. It was Tuesday morning and the kids had school. Well Jake, Sam and the twins did. Liv had netball try-outs to see if she could get into the Victorian Netball Academy with the Victorian Institute of Sport.

She was really excited to be selected to try-out again. Since she was 8 she had been with the VNAcadmey and was hoping that this year she would get to play in the Senior Squad team instead of just in the Junior Squad teams. They had trials all day with a week to recover before school actually started.

After breakfast the kids went and got dressed and ready for school. After that they all piled into the DiNozzo car and were off to school. Liv was the last one to be dropped off. She was dropped off at the Netball Academy and walked in with her best friend India Parker. They were both about the same age and both loved their netball.

"Hey Indi," Liv said as she walked up to her best friend.

"Hey Livi," Indi said. "Pumped?" Indi asked. Liv nodded.

"Yes! I really want to get into the Senior Squad team this year," Liv said. Indi nodded her head.

"Me too!" Indi said. The girls laughed and walked into the Netball stadium. The two coaches Vanessa Williams and Abbey Linton were there and ready to get started. Indi and Liv walked over to them.

"Hey Indi, Hey Liv," Abbey said.

"Hey Ab, Hey Ness," Indi and Liv both said.

"Hey girls," Vanessa said. "You two are the first ones here," Vanessa said with a smile.

"Cool," Indi said. "Can we have a netball?" Indi asked. "I've been practicing my goals," Indi said with a proud smile on her face. Liv laughed.

"Still no match for me," Liv said with a grin. Indi laughed.

"I dunno Liv," Indi said with a grin. "I reckon I might be able to beat you," Indi said. "In close. I can't shoot out far yet," Indi said with a pout. Liv, Vanessa and Abbey laughed.

"Aww, Indi, maybe you should stick with defence," Abbey said with a smile. Indi nodded.

"I've always been good at that," Indi said with a grin. Liv nodded.

"Leave the shooting to me," Liv said with a grin. Indi nodded.

"King?" Indi asked. Liv nodded. They grabbed a ball and ran off. It wasn't until 10 minutes later before everyone else had arrived. Once everyone had arrived the girls went off for a run. When they came back Abbey and Vanessa were talking to Sharelle McMahon and Bianca Chatfield, two Australian netballers as well as Melbourne Vixen Netballers.

After they got back from their run they got split into two groups. The first group of girls were the girls that had already attended the VNAcademy and the second group was the girls that hadn't been at the academy. Then the first group of girls were split into two teams.

The girls then were put into positions and went on the court for the first part of the try-outs. It was half an hour before the other girls got on the court. Then the two groups were mixed up and they played for another 2 hours before Vanessa and Abbey had decided their teams. They got all the girls to sit down before they started talking about the Academy and the teams.

_If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die but real love is forever._

A/N: This is the first story I have written for awhile. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story. Please excuse the references to Hawaii Five-0 but I like the thought of it. Also please excuse the fact that I have said that Tony has siblings. I also want to have Eli play a part in this story. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometimes life is harsh but then sometimes life throws you something that is too good to refuse._

Olivia was sitting with India drinking her water as she waited for the VNAcademy 4 Squad teams to be announced. They were sitting near the back and were both pretty much lying down on the court. Another of Liv and Indi's good close friends Jazmine Davidson walked over and sat down next to them.

Vanessa and Abbey stood in front of the girls and began explaining what exactly the Victorian Netball Academy was and how the Squad Teams and Training Squad worked.

"There will be 12 Training Squad girls. The training squad girls are those who only have a little bit to work on before they are chosen for a Squad Team or they are too young to be put in one of the Squad Teams. Just because you have not made a Squad Team does not mean that you should doubt your netball skills are you all have amazing talents," Vanessa said.

"You will still study here at the Academy and do your schooling here. You will have netball training and are still able to play netball. You will play against the other Training Squads but it there is no grand final. The points you receive however do count at the end of year Australia Netballing Academies over All Champion," Abbey said.

"Please do not doubt your netball at all if your name is called out now. You are still a brilliant player and we want you at this school. If you hear your name please come and stand up here. You will receive a netball dress and a training shirt. You will get a normal t-shirt in a few weeks and that will have your name on the back," Vanessa said.

"Congratulations to the following girls who have been selected in the Training Squad. Emily Quinn, Jessica Loft, Hannah Williamson, Isabella Tylers, Georgia Laffy, Regan Grace, Paige Lawson, Keeley Tucker, Samantha Riley, Bridget Mendler, Blair Parker and Holly Duncan. Congratulations girls," Abbey said.

The 12 girls walked forward and received their dresses and t-shirts. They each had smiles on their faces as they were all girls that were first year and were too young to be in the Squad Teams. One of the girls, Blair Parker, was Indi's little sister. She was just 7 years old.

After the girls had received their gear they went and stood in the stands. Vanessa and Abbey smiled as a photo was taken of the twelve girls. The girls sat down in the stands and waited as the other names were read out. Vanessa and Abbey looked back to the girls.

"Okay so the following girls have been lucky enough to make it into the Junior Squad Team," Vanessa said. "Being in the either of the Squad teams is a big honour. It means that you will be playing against the other Academy teams in Australia. There will be games as well as tournaments," Vanessa said.

"You will be getting your dresses soon as you get you names on the back. You will also receive shirts and will get them the same time as your dresses. For now however you get training shirts which say VNAcademy on the front and on the back it says JUNIOR SQUAD TEAM," Abbey said.

"If you hear your name please come forward," Vanessa said. "Paige Williams, Kayla Hobbs, Shauna Grayson, Izzie Andrews, Carla Delahunty, Alana James, Lara Smith, Georgie Yannos, Jaymi Lang and Bella Olsen. We would like announce that we have chosen Bella Olsen as captain and Lara Smith as Vice Captain. Congratulations girls," Vanessa said with a smile.

The girls walked forward and got their shirts. Like the other girls they walked onto the stands and had a photo taken. After the photo Abbey and Vanessa turned back to the remaining girls. They were all sitting nervously waiting to hear their name called out. Out of the 37 girls there would only be 10 more picked.

"Okay so now it is time to announce the Senior Squad. You have the same role as what the Junior Squad girls have. You are getting your dresses and shirts later and will be getting a training shirt like the junior girls only yours will say SENIOR SQUAD TEAM," Abbey said.

"You will have more responsibility and will be talking to schools across Victoria about the Academy and playing netball with the schools. You may be asked to coach them and if you are as long as it does not interfere with your schooling or other commitments you can say yes," Vanessa said.

"Okay so now we will announce the team and I can say that the girls in this team know the drill with what they have today. So we will now announce the team. Aria Charlton, Olivia DiNozzo, Darcie Tucker, Serena Dolton, Isabelle Tucker, India Parker, Jazmine Davidson, Lily Graey, Grace Duncan and Kayleigh Schmidt. We would also like to announce that Olivia DiNozzo and Jazmine Davidson are co-captains with India Parker being vice-captain. Congratulations girls," Abbey said with a smile. The girls stood up and walked forward.

The girls got their shirts and put them on. They too got a picture taken before they had a group photo taken. Abbey and Vanessa talked to the girl who missed out and then turned to the girls who had been picked. They smiled and began clapping their hands.

"Congratulations girls. Can you all please sit down because we have a special announcement to make," Vanessa said. The girls sat down and looked at Abbey and Vanessa.

"We were not the only ones doing a selection today," Abbey said with a smile.

"Melbourne Vixens co-captains Sharelle McMahon and Bianca Chatfield were here today to select the Junior Vixens team of 2011," Vanessa said. Sharelle McMahon and Bianca Chatfield walked forward.

"These netballers are coaching the 2011 Junior Vixen team and they have selected their squad of team. We now will hand over to the girls," Abbey said with a smile. Sharelle and Bianca walked forward.

"Hi girls. I'm Bianca and this is Sharelle. This year we were asked to coach the 2011 Junior Vixens netball team. This is all new to us so it is a learning experience for us as well," Bianca said.

"We came today to watch your try-outs and from that we have chosen twelve girls that we would like to have in the Junior Vixen's team 2011. These twelve girls we would like to stay behind so we can talk to them at the end," Sharelle said.

"If you hear your name could you please stand up," Bianca said. "Jazmine Davidson, India Parker, Isabelle Tucker, Serena Dolton, Aria Charlton, Darcie Tucker," Bianca said naming the first 6.

"Olivia DiNozzo, Lily Graey, Kayleigh Schmidt, Grace Duncan, Bella Olsen and Carla Delahunty," Sharelle finished off. "Congratulations girls. If you could all stay behind we have some forms to fill out and something's we have to talk about," Sharelle said.

"Congratulations girls!" Vanessa and Abbey both said. Liv and Indi looked at each other and then engulfed each other in a massive hug.

"JUNIOR VIXENS!" Indi screamed with a massive smile on her face.

"WOOHOO!" Liv screamed, smiling her 'DiNozzo grin'.

"I can't believe it!" Indi said with a smile.

"Okay so can you all sit down please," Bianca said.

"There are some rules that we have to go through," Sharelle said. "Being a Junior Vixen means that you do have to go through some things with the press and it also means running clinics with the Melbourne Vixen girls."

"There is also a lot of training involved. There is 3 hours on a Saturday of Sunday, depending on when you play. There is also 2 hours every 2 weekday," Bianca said.

"There is also a lot of travel as you will be playing in the ANZ Junior Netball Championships. This means you will be playing the same teams that the Melbourne Vixens play. You play either before or after us but most of the time it is before," Sharelle said.

"The travel is all payed for and so is the accommodation but we need parental permission so we need to talk to all of your parents before you leave," Bianca said. The girls nodded.

"We have information here that you all need to take. It has all the dates of trainings and the dates of when you play. It also has the forms that have to be filled out," Sharelle said. The girls nodded. Parents started walking in the door as the girls had texted them.

Liv was being picked up by Madi, her aunty. Madi walked in the doors when Liv and Indi were shooting. Madi walked in behind her and tackled her. Liv and Madi were laughing when Bianca and Sharelle walked over to them.

"Hey Madi," Bianca said.

"Hey guys," Madi said.

"What are you doing here?" Sharelle asked.

"Picking up Livi here. By the way LiviD, how'd you go?" Madi asked. Liv nodded.

"Yeah...you know. I got in the Senior Squad," Liv said turning so Madi could see her shirt.

"Aww LiviD!" Madi said with a massive smile. "Congratulations," Madi said.

"Thanks Madi," Liv said.

"So Liv do you have the information pack?" Sharelle asked.

"Yeah I do. My dad won't be back until next week though so what does that mean for me?" Liv asked.

"Well do you can just fill the forms out and give it to us when your dad gets back," Sharelle said. Liv nodded.

"What are the forms for?" Madi asked.

"For Junior Vix," Bianca said.

"Junior Vix?" Madi asked. "Livi..." Madi said. Liv nodded. Madi wrapped her arms around Madi.

"LIV! CONGRATULATIONS!" Madi said with a grin. "You have to call your dad and let him know!" Madi said with a massive smile. Liv nodded.

"Yeah so if you just fill them out and give them back to us when your dad gets back," Bianca said.

"Yep oh and I have a question. I know you have to be 13 to play but I don't turn 13 till the 3rd of March," Liv said. "So will I still be able to play?"

"You should be able to. We defiantly want you to. I'll have a look into it and let you know next week," Sharelle said. Liv nodded.

"Thanks," Liv said.

"No problem. Mads, are you going to be there next week?" Bianca asked. Madi nodded.

"Yeah I am. That's when we get partnered right?" Madi asked. Sharelle and Bianca nodded.

"Yep," Bianca said.

"Okay well Livi, I have to get you home. Danno is looking after you guys for the week," Madi said.

"Awesome," Liv said. "And Grace?" Liv asked. Madi nodded.

"As far as I know Grace and Rachel will be there as well," Madi said. Liv smiled. She loved when Danno (Danny) looked after them especially when his wife Rachel and their daughter Grace were with him.

"Thank-you Sharelle. Thank-you Bianca. Thanks Ab! Thanks Ness!" Liv said as she waved to them. "Oh yeah Mads can we take Indi home?" Liv asked. Madi nodded. Indi, Madi and Liv headed off.

-NCIS-

Tony was sitting at McGee's desk when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID.

_Livi DiNozzo_

Tony smiled and answered his phone.

"Hey LivaDiva," Tony said with a smile.

"Hey Daddy," Liv said.

"How did your try-outs go baby girl?" Tony asked.

"Really good," Liv said. "Senior Squad Captain," Liv said with a grin. Tony smiled. McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky walked in. Tony didn't notice.

"Really? Livi! That's awesome," Tony said.

"Yeah and I um, I got into the Junior Vixens team," Liv said.

"OLIVIA!" Tony said with a massive grin. "I didn't even know you were trying out," Tony said.

"Neither did I. Bianca and Sharelle were there today while we tried out for the academy teams. They picked their team from that," Liv said. "I was the youngest one to get picked."

"Aww Livi that is awesome! I can't wait to get home and hug you," Tony said. "When I get back we'll go out and celebrate. Did Indi get in?" Tony asked.

"Yep. She's the VC of the squad team. Jaz is the co-captain with me," Liv said.

"So who got into the team?" Tony asked.

"Well the Squad team is, Aria, me, Darcie, Serena, Is, Indi, Jaz, Lil, Grace and Kayleigh. Junior Vixen team is the same with Bella and Carla," Liv said.

"Wow, that's really good teams," Tony said. He looked up and saw Abby and the gang watching him. He smiled and waved.

"Hang on Livi I have some people here that want to say hello. I'll put you on speaker," Tony said. He put the phone on speaker.

"LIVI DiNOZZO!" Abby screamed. Liv laughed.

"ABBY!" Livi screamed back.

"Hey Livi," Jenny said.

"Hey Jen," Livi said with a smile.

"Olivia, my dear girl. How are you?" Ducky asked.

"Duck Man!" Livi said. "I'm pretty good," Liv said.

"Hey Liv!" McGee said.

"McGee," Livi said. "How are things with you McGee?"

"Pretty good Liv," McGee said.

"Grandpa Jet, you there too?" Liv asked.

"Yep Livi. I'm here," Gibbs said.

"Olivia who are you talking to?" Jake said walking into Liv's bed room.

"JAKIE!" Abby screamed. Jake laughed.

"Hey Abs," Jake said.

"What do you want Jake?" Liv asked.

"Rach said to tell you teas ready," Jake said. Liv nodded at Jake.

"Well Livi, Jake, you guys go have tea and make sure you help Danno and Rach get all Sam and the twins into bed and make sure you help around the house. I'll be back in a few days and I want to hear that you've been a big help," Tony said.

"Yes Dad," Jake said rolling his eyes at Liv. Liv tried to hold off her laugh.

"Olivia, I mean it. You guys have to help," Tony said. "Now go have tea and be good. I'll see you soon," Tony said.

"Bye Dad. I love and miss you," Liv said.

"Love you to Livi girl. Good night," Tony said. The kids said goodbye to their dad and to the NCIS gang. Tony smiled and hung up his phone. As soon as he put his phone in his pocket he was engulfed in a hug from Abby.

"TONY!" Abby said as she squeezed him tight.

"Hey Abs," Tony said with a smile.

"I've missed you!" Abby said with a smile.

"I've missed you too Abs," Tony said.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said giving him a pat on the back.

"Boss," Tony said.

"I'm not your boss anymore DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a smirk. Tony laughed.

"McGeek!" Tony said smiling.

"Tony," McGee said. "You haven't changed," McGee said with a smile as he gave Tony a hug.

"How is everything going Tony?" Jenny asked.

"Well, everything is going pretty well. Liv had her netball try-outs today and got in to the Academy Senior Squad. She also got picked in the Junior Vixens team," Tony said with a smile.

"That's great! What's the Junior Vixens?" Jenny asked.

"Well there is the Melbourne Vixens and they play all different teams from Australia and New Zealand. They have a junior team which is coached by someone in or involved with the team. The girls have to be between 13 and 18 to play in the team and Liv got chosen to play," Tony said.

"Oh really! We will have to come and watch her play," Abby said. Tony nodded.

"Anytime you want," Tony said. "You can stay with us whenever you want."

"Good. Now DiNozzo you're here for the meeting right?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Okay well it starts at 1pm," Gibbs said.

"Okay," Tony said. He had 3 hours until the meeting started. 3 hours he could spend with 'family'.

_Ohana means Family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten._


	3. Chapter 3

_Family and friends will betray you but they will always be the people that have your back when you need them. No matter what, they are always there._

Olivia walked into the arena and walked over to Indi. It was their first Junior Vixens training. To say they were nervous was an understatement. They were just mucking around waiting for the other to arrive. Indi, Jaz, Bella and Liv were playing 'One Bounce' while they waited for everyone to arrive.

When everyone had arrived, Sharelle and Bianca walked onto the court and got the girls to sit down in a circle so they could talk about everything. They were all sitting in a circle when the other Melbourne Vixen girls walked in. They sat in the middle of a circle and Sharelle and Bianca started to explain what was going on.

"Okay so part of the Junior Vixens this year is that you will have an hour to work one on one with one of us Melbourne Vixen girls. Bianca and I, with the help of the Vixen girls have decided who will be working with who as we have decided to have partners this year," Sharelle said.

"What we are going to do today is get you use to spending time in your pair. If you can all stand up and we will get started," Bianca said. "We'll start with our GS, Aria. Aria you are paired with Kate Beveridge," Bianca said.

"Our WA, Bella is paired with none other than Madi Browne," Sharelle said.

"Aren't you forgetting a position?" Liv asked.

"Liv, your special so you get to go last," Bianca said.

"Is special a good thing?" Liv asked.

"LivaDiv, with you…I wouldn't be so sure," Madi said with a cheeky grin.

"HEY!" Liv said narrowing her eyes at Madi. Everyone started laughing. Liv smiled and then looked at Bianca. "You can keep going now."

"Thank-you Liv," Bianca said with a laugh. "Our C, Darcie is paired with Renae Hallinan," Bianca said.

"Yes and our WD, Isabelle is paired with Julie Corletto," Sharelle said.

"GD, Indi is paired with myself," Bianca said.

"GK, Jaz is paired with Geva Mentor," Sharelle said.

"Serena is paired with Chelsey," Bianca said

"Lily is paired with Kath," Sharelle said.

"Grace is paired with Micaela," Bianca said.

"Kayleigh is also paired with Chelsey who has two girls," Sharelle said.

"Carla is paired with Sarah," Bianca said.

"So that leaves our special girl Liv who is paired with myself and Tegan," Sharelle said. "Now the only reason Liv has two is because there were no other shooters," Sharelle said.

"WOO! I get two!" Liv said with a grin.

"Liv that means you'll get worked twice as hard," Madi said with a grin. She loved every opportunity she got to hang shit on her little niece. Liv's smile quickly faded.

"Aww Madi! Don't scare the poor girl," Renae said with a grin.

"Yeah Madi! Don't scare me," Liv said with a grin. "Plus poor Bells has to put up with you," Liv said grinning even more. Sharelle rolled her eyes. They were going to have a fun time with the team they had chosen.

"Okay, okay so let's get started and split off in our groups," Sharelle said trying not to laugh and Madi and Liv who were having a staring competition.

"Livi! Get your butt over here!" Tegan said with a smile. Liv laughed and ran over to her. Madi walked over to Bella.

"So Liv, I can tell we are going to have a fun year," Tegan said with a smile. Liv nodded her head and laughed.

"Dad reckons I can be a bit of a handful. But he loves me really," Liv said with a smile. Tegan laughed. Sharelle walked over to the pair.

"What are you to laughing at?" Sharelle asked.

"How dad thinks I can be a handful. But he loves me really," Liv said shrugging her shoulders. Sharelle laughed. "When do we get our dresses?" Sharelle asked.

"You guys get your dresses when you have been presented to the public as the Junior Vixen team of 2011," Sharelle said. Liv nodded.

"Oh and you're getting two dresses," Sharelle said with a smile.

"Why am I getting two?" Liv asked.

"Madi seems to think that you will get blood on a dress and have to change it," Sharelle said. Liv smiled.

"Ha. Yeah she's probably right," Liv said with a small smile. She wasn't afraid to put her body on the line. Even if it meant getting injured.

-NCIS-

Jakob was lying on the couch with his laptop in his lap when he saw that his dad had signed into Skype. Jake clicked on his dad's name and waited to see his dad's face. It didn't take long for Tony's face to pop up on the screen. Tony smiled when he saw Jake.

"Hey J!" Tony said using his nickname for his son. Jake smiled.

"Hi Dad," Jake said with a smile. "How's DC?"

"Mmm, nothing's really changed. I miss you guys though," Tony said.

"We miss you too," Jake said.

"How is school?" Tony asked knowing that Jake had school and probably had homework too.

"School is school. I have two assignments already. I also got asked to try out for the football academy," Jake said.

"Jake that's great!" Tony said. Jake shrugged.

"Mmm, yeah but I don't think I will," Jake said. "I mean Liv is at the netball academy and I don't want to steal her thunder or anything like that. Plus I don't make to be a footballer for my whole life," Jake said.

"Liv won't mind you trying out for the football academy," Tony said. Jake shrugged.

"I dunno," Jake said.

"When are the try-outs?" Tony asked.

"Two weeks," Jake said.

"Well you have time to think about it," Tony said. "Jake, it'd be a great opportunity for you. Look how much Liv has thrived and learnt with her netball," Tony said. "She's playing the highest level in Victoria since being selected for the Academy."

"Mmm I know. I'll think about it," Jake said. Tony nodded.

"That's all I ask," Tony said. "When does footy training start for you?"

"Um, soon. I have to ask Jase when we start," Jake said. Jase Coleman was his footy coach. Both he, Liv, Sam, Ayla and Pippa all played with the Melbourne Storm Football and Netball Club. Jake played Under 17s and Seniors. Sam played Under 12s and Under 14s. Liv played A grade, Under 17s and Under 15s. She didn't play a full game often as she played with so many teams. Ayla and Pippa played Modifies as they were just 6.

"Okay. So how are things going?" Tony asked. "Are you being good for Danno and Rachel?"

"Of course I am dad. When have you known me to muck around?" Jake asked. "Wait! On second thoughts, don't answer that," Jake said with a smile. He like Tony had a pretty cheeky attitude and was always getting into trouble with school because he would talk too much and say something at the wrong time.

Tony laughed.

"Righto then Jake," Tony said with a grin. "How's Tish going?" Tony asked seeing Tishler sitting beside Jake. Jake looked over at Tishler and gave her a pat on the head.

"She's going well. She went for a walk to the park with Danno and the girls yesterday," Jake said with a smile, still looking at Tishler.

"Dad, can I ask you something," Jake said looking at his dad. Tony nodded.

"We have to do a family project and talk about someone who has influenced our lives a heap," Jake said. "I wanted to talk about Ima." Tony nodded. "Can you tell me a story about her?" Jake asked. Tony smiled and nodded.

_Flashback._

_Tony POV_

_I had just arrived at the airport after accepting the job at NCIS. I had just grabbed my bags when I turned around and bumped into a beautiful exotic woman. She had beautiful brown eyes and curly hair. She was simply stunning to look at. _

"_I am so sorry," She said with a deep accent. _

"_I am the one that should be sorry," I said with a smile. "You have a nice accent. Where are you from?" I asked._

"_Israel," she said quietly. "I am getting away from there for a few days. A lot has happened," she said. _

"_I am sorry to hear that," I said. "Did you want to get a coffee?" I asked. _

"_I don't know," she said. _

"_Come on. What's the harm?" Tony asked. "My names Tony. Well Anthony actually. Anthony DiNozzo," I said stretching my hand out._

"_Ziva. Ziva David," she said with a smile._

"_Well Ziva, how about that coffee?" I asked._

_End Flashback._

"And she fell for it?" Jake asked. Tony looked at his oldest son shocked.

"I am shocked! How could she not fall for me? I mean I am hansom and charming," Tony said with a smile. Jake laughed.

"I'll have to ask Cleo about that," Jake said with a smile. "She if she fell for you because you are hansom and charming," Jake said with a grin. Cleo DiRossi was Tony's girlfriend. They had been dating for 3 years now. She was Italian like Tony and they were almost as perfect together as what Tony and Ziva were.

At first Tony was not sure about dating again but knew he had to do something beside working and looking after his family. Cleo was a physio who worked with the Melbourne Vixens. She also worked at the hospital which was where he met her.

Tony, much like when he met Ziva, fell in love instantly. They started dating and everyone knew it was getting serious when Tony introduced her to his kids. The kids approved and ever since the pair had been dating.

Tony laughed at Jake.

"She'll say yes. I mean seriously how could you not fall in love with my charm and good looks?" Tony asked.

"Are you hitting on me?" Jake asked knitting his eyebrows together. Tony laughed. "You know cous I'm not really interested in men…you know. I'm straight…not gay," Jake said.

"No Jake I am not hitting on you," Tony said with a laugh. There was a knock at Tony's hotel door. "That's Ab. She's taking me out to tea with the rest of the team," Tony said. Jake nodded.

"Have fun dad. I miss you," Jake said.

"I miss you too J. Be good and I'll be back soon," Tony said. Jake nodded and said goodbye. He signed off and shut his laptop. He missed his dad because they always seemed to be able to joke around and have fun. He really missed not having his dad around. He couldn't wait to till his dad got home in two days.

-NCIS-

Two days later Tony walked through the front door of the DiNozzo house. He smiled when he saw that his kids were asleep on the couch. His plane had been delayed and he got home later than expected. Danno and Rachel were sitting in the kitchen.

"Tony!" Danno said as he stood up to hug his brother. "How was the flight?"

"Yeah it was pretty good. It would have been better if it hadn't been delayed. How long have the kids been up?" Tony asked.

"Since they got up this morning. They wanted to welcome you home," Rachel said. Tony nodded.

"Did you want help getting them to bed?" Danno asked. Tony nodded. Danno, Rachel and Tony got the kids to bed before the settled in down stairs in the lounge room. There was a bottle of wine that had been opened and a bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table.

"So how was Washington?" Danno asked.

"It hasn't changed. I did a bit of shopping and got a few things for the kids. Got your birthday present," Tony said looking at Danno.

"Oh really! What is it?" Danno asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Danno, I am not dumb," Tony said with a grin.

"Nah, not half," Danno said with a grin. Rachel laughed. Danny and Tony were such close. They were always mucking around and laughing with each other. Rachel loved spending time with the DiNozzo family because they were so nice and friendly and were always making you laugh.

-NCIS-

Liv, Indi, Bella and Jaz walked into the Junior Vixens training with massive grins on their faces. They were laughing and smiling. Madi walked in a few steps behind them with her own grin. She had driven the girls there and all they did was laugh and crack jokes the whole way there.

"Sometimes I worry about you LiviD," Madi said as she placed a hand on Liv's shoulder. Liv smiled.

"Do you know what's funny…Dad, Jake, Danno, Sharelle and Tegan have all said that to me in the space of two days…" Liv said with a shake of her head.

"Now Liv, doesn't that tell you something?" Madi asked.

"No…should it?" Liv asked with her eyebrows raised.

Jaz, Indi and Bella burst out laughing. Liv looked at them confused. Sharelle and Bianca walked in looked at Liv.

"You look confused there Liv. What's going on?" Bianca asked. Liv looked up at Bianca.

"I don't know…they're laughing at me," Liv said pouting. Sharelle smiled and shook her head.

"Okay girls if you can all sit down next to your partner," Sharelle said. The girls all walked over to their partners and sat down. Liv sat next to Tegan.

"Sup," Liv said with a grin.

"Sup LiviD!" Tegan said high-fiving Liv.

"Okay so we have a tournament coming up in five days. It is in Perth and lasts a week. You all know about the tournament but you don't know about what we have planned for after the tournament," Bianca said getting excited. "We have organised a trip to Queensland where we will stay for 12 days before we play our first game against Queensland Junior Firebirds," Bianca said.

"We have booked a resort where we will be staying and your parents are welcome to come as well but we are viewing this as a team building exercise. We will be attending the theme parks and shopping but we will be doing it as a team," Sharelle said.

"We need parental permission and we need to know by the end of training today so you can ring and talk to your parents now. Your pair knows all the information so you can ask them or your parents can talk to them if you want," Bianca said.

"We have also put you into your rooms for the tournament in Perth and if you behave in the small groups then that will be the groups for Queensland," Sharelle said. "The groups consist of 4 Junior Vixens and their pairs. They are massive hotel rooms and we have the top floor booked out and there are only 3 rooms on the top floor so you guys can have fun as long as you sleep and look after yourself," Sharelle said.

"The 3 groups are, India, Olivia, Bella and Jazmine with Bianca, Tegan, Madi, Geva and myself," Sharelle said.

"Darcie, Isabelle, Aria and Lily with Renae, Julie, Kate and Kath," Bianca said.

"And the final group is Carla, Kayleigh, Grace and Serena with Chelsey, Micaela and Sarah," Sharelle said. The girls nodded their heads and got excited. They were all good friends and all got on really well.

"So can you all please go and talk to your parents and let me know if you are allowed to go on the trip to Queensland," Bianca said. The girls nodded and walked over to their bags to grab their phones. Liv pulled out her phone and saw she had a message from her dad.

_Livi I am picking you up after training. Tell Madi that we are going out for tea and she's coming top. Love you._

"MADI!" Liv said as she walked over to her aunt. Madi looked at Liv.

"Yes Olivia," Madi said with a smile.

"Dad said we're going out for tea and you're coming," Liv said. Before Madi could say anything Liv had walked away to ring her dad. Madi laughed and shook her head. Liv was so much like her dad it was funny.

"Hey Daddy-O," Liv said when her dad answered the phone. Tegan and Sharelle were standing in front of her.

"Yeah I am at training," Liv said. "No dad. I am not wagging netball training," Liv said rolling her eyes. Sharelle looked at Tegan and laughed.

"Well yes I did ring for something. I'm going to Queensland for a bonding session with the Junior Vixens team after out tournament in Perth. Kay, cool thanks dad," Liv said with a smile. Sharelle laughed.

"Thanks Dad, I love you to. Bye," Liv said with a smile. She ended the call and looked at Sharelle and Tegan.

"I can come," Liv said.

"You sure? You kinda just told him you were going and that was it," Tegan said. Liv nodded.

"He's gonna ring you so I would expect a call soon," Liv said with a smile. A second later Tegan's phone rang. Liv smiled. Tegan laughed and answered her phone. After 10 minutes Tegan got off the phone and smiled.

"Your dad is happy for you to go and said good luck to us with the rooming arrangements. He said having Indi, Bella, Jaz and Mads in one room, especially Liv and Mads means that we won't get much sleep and will be laughing the whole time," Tegan said with a laugh. Liv smiled and laughed. Tony was right. It was going to be a funny time away.

_Best friends are sisters, destiny forgot to give us._


	4. Chapter 4

_I love my past. I love my present. I'm not ashamed of what I've had, and I'm not sad because I have it no longer._

Tony was sitting in the lounge room watching the TV with Ayla and Pippa when there was a knock at the door. Tony untangled himself from the twins and went to open the door. He opened the door and saw India, Bella and Jaz standing at the door with their parents.

"Hello Tony," the girls and their parents said.

"Hey Girls, Ladies," Tony said flashing them his DiNozzo grin. He stepped aside to let them through the door. Bella, Jaz and Indi had their bags as Tony was taking the girls to the airport so they could fly to Perth for their tournament and then onto Queensland.

"Thanks for doing this Tony," Bella's mum Zahlia said. Zahlia was like Ziva and came from Tel Aviv. Ziva and Zahlia had been good friends while they were living in Tel Aviv because like Ziva, Zahlia came from a broken family. Bella loved her Ima and she often had stories about Ziva.

"That's fine," Tony said. "The girls are going to have fun and I'm just glad the tournament is going to be televised so we can watch it without having to fly over there cous I have no idea how the twins and Sam would go on a plane," Tony said.

"Dad, we flew here," Liv said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes but it wasn't a public plane. That was Eli's plane," Tony said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Saba let us use his plane when we flew here…oh well," Liv said as she walked down the stairs and into the foyer where everyone was standing. Bella, Indi and Jaz grabbed all their bags and walked back upstairs and into Liv's room so they could dump their stuff.

"The girls are really looking forward to going to Perth and Queensland," Bridget, Jaz's mum said.

"I think it's good that they get to share a room again," Holly, Indi's mum said.

"Ha yeah they're not going to get any sleep and I feel sorry for Sharelle, Bianca, Tegan and Geva who have to put up with them and Madi will be just as bad as Liv, I can almost guarantee that," Tony said with a smile. Zahlia, Holly and Bridget laughed. They knew that when their girls got together there was always a lot of talking and not a lot of sleeping.

-NCIS-

Tony walked the girls into the airport where they met up with the other Junior Vixen girls and the Melbourne Vixen girls. Bella, Jaz and Indi walked over to the group and Liv looked up at her dad.

"I'll miss you baby girl," Tony said. Liv hugged her dad. This was going to be the longest she had ever been away from him. Yes he had had to go away but it was never more than a week and she was spending a week in Perth and 12 days in Queensland.

"I'm going to miss you too daddy," Liv said. "I'll text you and ring you every day. Promise," Liv said holding out her pinkie finger. Tony smiled and took her pinkie with his pinkie. His baby girl was never too old for pinkie promises.

"Good girl," Tony said. "Madi has a few of your birthday presents but your main one you will get when you get home," Tony said. Liv nodded and hugged her dad.

"Don't have too much fun without me," Liv said with a smile. "I love you," Liv said.

"I love you too baby girl. Now go, have fun and have a win," Tony said. Liv nodded. After a final hug the two split and Liv walked over to the group. Madi wrapped her arms around her and smiled. Tony had already talked to Madi and asked her to keep an eye on his daughter. Madi knew that it was the longest they had been away from each other and was going to keep an eye her niece.

-NCIS-

The girls arrived at their hotel and when Bianca and Sharelle got them checked in they caught the elevator to their floor and then split and walked into the hotel rooms. They had an hour before they were going to the netball stadium for training.

Bianca, Tegan, Madi, Sharelle, Geva, Indi, Liv, Bella and Jaz walked into their hotel room to see all the beds already set up in one of the rooms. They each claimed a bed and then started to unpack. After unpacking the girls got dressed in their Junior Vixens singlets and shorts before putting their shoes and socks on and walking the few hundred meters to the netball stadium where they were going to be playing.

The girls walked in and there were 4 other teams training. Sharelle talked to the person in charge and found out what court they were on. After finding out they were on court 4 the girls went for a run before coming back and passing the ball in their pairs. After that the girls started some of their court play ideas.

After another 2 hours of training the girls finished and all sat down on the court while Sharelle and Bianca talked to them. The other teams that were there were shocked when the Melbourne Vixens trained with the Jnr Vix girls. None of them knew that the girls were the Melbourne Junior Vixens.

"Okay so girls that was a pretty good training," Bianca said. "You girls worked hard and everything we said you tried to change. You girls did well and if you play like that tomorrow you girls will put up a fight against every team and have a good chance of winning," Bianca said. The girls nodded and smiled.

"Let's go back, have some showers and get ready for tea," Sharelle said. "We have reservations at the hotel's restaurant and need to be ready by 7pm," Sharelle said. The girls all stood up and headed back to their hotel room.

-NCIS-

Tony was sitting at the kitchen table with Jake, Sam, Ayla, Pippa and girlfriend Cleo. They were having homemade pasta that Cleo had kindly made. It was a lot quieter than normal as Liv was away in Perth. Jake laughed and Tony, Sam, Ayla, Pippa and Cleo turned and looked at him.

"What's up bud?" Tony asked.

"Just thinkin' about how quiet it is without Liv," Jake said with a small smile.

"It is isn't it," Tony said with a sigh.

"Daddy," Ayla said. "This is the longest Livi has been away from us." Tony nodded. He felt it and his kids felt it to. It was going to be a long couple of weeks without Livi DiNozzo.

-NCIS-

Tony walked into his bedroom and saw Tishler asleep on his bed. He smiled and walked over to his side of the bed and sat down. He looked at the photo sitting on his bedside table. It was a photo of Ziva hugging a five year old Liv and a seven year old Jake.

It was one of Tony's favourite photos. He smiled and sat it back down on his bedside table. He was going to miss seeing his baby girls smiling face every morning. He couldn't wait till her first game. He, Cleo, Ayla, Pippa, Sam and Jake were all travelling to QLD for her first game.

Tony got into his pjs and climbed into bed. He gave Tishler a pat and snuggled into bed thinking of everything he has lot but everything he has gained. He changed jobs and met the love of his life. He married her and had 5 beautiful kids with her only to lose her. He moved to Melbourne, to get away from all the memories. He now has a beautiful home in Melbourne with his beautiful kids but has given up his NCIS home and family.

-NCIS-

The next day the Junior Vixen girls were woken up and went down to have a good healthy breakfast. They walked down and sat at the biggest table there was. It was a round table in the centre of the room reserved for them as they had the biggest number of people.

The girls all sat down and ordered their breakfast and started talking about the day ahead. They were playing seven games today and they wanted to win them all.

"Okay so we have seven games today and I won't you all to work on the things we worked on yesterday at training and the days before. You girls have worked really hard and we know you can do it," Sharelle said.

"You need to take everything with you today. Liv that means taking all of your dresses because I can see you are the most injury prone on our team and will probably have blood rule at sometime. Also girls if there is a blood rule it means you have to swap dresses so make sure you have your spare dresses," Bianca said.

Liv laughed. Bianca was probably talking about how the other week at training they were doing boxing and the boxing bag came back and hit her in the head giving her a black eye. Liv laughed at the memory and smiled.

"Okay so after breakfast we go back up to our rooms, get dresses and organised and then we will walk down to the stadium and get ready for our first game," Sharelle said.

"What about tape?" Bella asked.

"Dolton is staying in room 456 and has all the tape and things and will be coming with us today so you can get use to having him there. He will come to your our room Bells, so if anyone else needs to get things tapped then you need to come to our room dressed and ready to play," Sharelle said. Bella nodded.

The girls all ate their breakfast and were back in their rooms getting dressed and ready. The girls were dressed and ready to go when Dolton walked into their room. The girls lined up and got ready to get tapped. Bella got her ankles tapped. Indi got one of her ankles taped. Liv got her shoulder and ankles tapped as she was always put her left shoulder out. Most of the other girls didn't need to get tape but Sharelle and Bianca knew that that would change during the year and season.

When the girls were all ready they grabbed their bags and put their shirts and jumpers on and began to walk down to the stadium. When they got their Bianca and Sharelle got them signed in for the day and got a draw on who they were playing and where they were playing.

"Okay so our first match is against a school team," Bianca said. "And we are on court 4." The girls all made their way over to court 4 and began getting warmed up and organised. The Melbourne Vixen girls helped their junior team get warmed up and ready to play their first match as a team.

"Okay so girls jumpers off and we'll put your bibs on and get ready to play," Sharelle said. "This is where we are going to try new things before we get into our proper matches but come finals we will be playing our strongest seven girls. Today we are starting with Aria in GS, Liv in GA, Bella in WA, Darcie in C, Isabelle in WD, India in GD and Jazmine in GK," Sharelle said. "So those girls if you can take your tops off and put them into your bag or give them to your Melb Vix girl to hold onto for you. Liv give yours to Tegan please," Sharelle said. Liv nodded and handed her top to Tegan.

The girls took the court and were ready for when the other team was ready. Liv looked at saw that her GD was massive. She looked to Bianca, Sharelle and the Melb Vix girls with her eyes wide. The others laughed and Liv smiled as the girl stood next to her even though she was terrified with how tall she was.

The umpires started the game and it was off. It was the other's team's first centre but they did not get the ball as it was intercepted by Liv who had put hands over the ball. The girls cheered as they had started off well. They just hoped they would end as well as they started.

At half time the score was 13-0 and Sharelle and Bianca decided to make some changes.

"Okay so this is going to be the team this half," Bianca said. "Lily in GS, Aria in GA, Serena at WA, Carla at C, Kayleigh at WD, Olivia at GD and Grace at GK," Bianca said.

"Wait!" Liv said. "GD?" She asked making sure she had heard correctly. Sharelle nodded and Liv smiled. She hadn't played GD since she was younger.

The girls went back on the court and Liv had a massive grin on her face. They were playing and the GA Liv was playing on was getting really rough. Liv was going for an intercept when her player elbowed her in the face. Liv still got the intercept but the whistle was blown and Liv looked at the umpire.

"Contact GA and GD blood rule. Liv felt her nose and pulled her hand away to revel blood. Liv walked over to Sharelle while Bianca clarified with the umpire what she wanted. Bianca walked back over and over to Liv's bag. She grabbed her second dress.

The game had to keep going so they put Indi back on the court. Madi went with Liv to get her changed and make sure everything was okay. Madi walked into the change rooms with Liv.

"How is it Livi?" Madi asked. Liv showed Madi after she had washed the blood away. Madi nodded happy with how it was looking.

"Looks good," Madi said. Liv nodded and changed into her second dress. After that they both walked back to where the girls were playing.

"Hey Liv, how is it?" Tegan asked handing her, her shirt back. Liv put her shirt on and showed Tegan. Tegan, much like Madi nodded her head.

"Back on the court next game?" Tegan asked. Liv nodded her head.

"Hell yes!" Liv said with a grin. Tegan laughed and put and arm around Liv's shoulders. Liv finished watching the game which they won 32-1. The girls cheered as they had won their first game together as a team.

"Well done girls," Sharelle said. "We're really proud of how well you played as a team."

"Congratulations girls. Now go warm down and we have a half hour break before your next game," Bianca said. The girls did as they were told and warmed down. The girls then walked into one of the change rooms where they dumped their bags and sat down on the floor in a circle.

"How good of a first game was that?" Aria asked.

"It helps that we have all played together in Academy Squads," Bella said with a smile.

"Yeah I think it does. It was such a good game though. Liv you little freak, playing in GD," Indi said with a grin. Liv laughed.

"I reckon I could swap spots with you Indi. You play GA and I'll play GD?" Liv said with a grin towards one of her best friends. Sharelle had walked in with a few of the other Melb Vix girls.

"Nope Liv, you're staying in GA. The team for the next game is Aria GS, Liv GA, Darc WA, Bells C, Carla WD, Indi GD and Jaz GK. We are playing the Perth Academy team so it will be a toughie," Sharelle said. The girls nodded and got ready for their second match.

"Girls please just take what you need so drink bottle and towel and Liv, take your other dress…the one without blood on it," Sharelle said with a smile. Liv laughed and grabbed her dress, drink bottle, towel and her Powerade and then followed the girls out to wait for their second game.

-NCIS-

After their 7 games the girls came away with 7 convincing wins. They were sitting around the hotel room and they were playing truth or dare.

"Livi, truth or dare?" Aria said.

"Truth," Liv said with a smile.

"Okay, what has been the biggest thing in your life that has changed you?" Aria asked. Bella and Indi looked at Liv carefully. They knew what she should say but weren't sure what she was going to say.

"Well I picked truth so I have to tell the truth. The thing that has changed me the most was when my Ima was murdered," Liv said sadly. "I was 7 and it was just Ima and I at home and someone broke it. The person who killed her was not happy that Saba had released Ima from Mossad so easily when she fell in love with dad. He and his family had decided that Ima and him would get married but did not tell Saba or Ima," Liv said with a tear in her eye.

"He came in and Ima was in the bedroom. I heard rustling and ran upstairs to see what was going on and Ima was lying on the ground in a pull of blood. The guy who had stabbed her was still on top of her. I ran to where Ima and Dad kept the gun and I grabbed it and walked back into Ima and Dad's room. I let off two shots and they hit him in the arm," Liv said. Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. Madi was sitting on one side of her and Bella and Indi on the other.

"He ran and I ran over to Ima. I dialled 911 and then sat with Ima. It was too late though and Ima had already passed away. Dad came home and I was still with Ima. I had to testify and tell them what I had seen and done. Two days later they caught the guy and Saba 'took care' of him. That's the thing that has made me who I am and I guess I just want to be like Ima," Liv said. Everyone sat and looked at Liv in shock.

How had she gone through all of that? They each gave her a hug and ended the game there. Sharelle and Bianca decided they needed an early night and sent them off to bed. Sharelle and Bianca walked over to the other room and all the Vixen girls were shocked with what Liv had gone through.

_I was born to be somebody. Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me. I'll light up the sky like lightning, I'm gonna rise above, show 'em what I'm made of, I was born to be somebody, I was born to be, and this world will belong to me._


End file.
